


Amnesia: Master

by blxckcherry



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxckcherry/pseuds/blxckcherry
Summary: Shin is making an effort to treat the heroine more gently; but there's only so much teasing a man can bear. A fluffity smut for you to enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (First time writing one of these in a very long time. I know it’s an old game, but the lack of Shin smut was appalling. Had to take action. Not sure if it’s any good, but, here we are.)

"If you're tired, tell me now Dei. Don't push yourself too hard, I don't exactly feel like carrying you back."

Dei looked up abruptly, realizing that she'd slipped into her thoughts again and slowed down as they walked. Shin had an eyebrow raised at her. His tone was abrasive but his furrowed brows gave him away, looking more concerned than irritated. Shin 's grip on her hand squeezed lightly, betraying him further.

"No, no, I'm fine," she reassured him, matching her pace with his, "Just been thinking too much."

A brief interstice of silence passed where she wrestled with whether or not she should elaborate. Her mind was on Orion. Although his commentary was a bit redundant at times, she missed his company a bit. The park she and Shin were strolling in was one of his favorites; he was endlessly fascinated with the many bird baths it featured.

It had been about a month since he left, entrusting her to Shin's care. Which wasn't a bad call. As surly as he was, Shin kept surprising her with how attentive he could be. Sudden gifts of chocolate, the occasional endearing word of praise. He really had been making efforts to be sweet to her, whether it was from genuine care, paranoia of her leaving him, or both, she wasn't sure. Not that she particularly minded either way.

"Dei, look."

Shin jerked his head over to a field of grass next to the path. A teeny little girl with auburn pigtails and a checkered dress was sitting in it hunched over something as a boy her age in shorts pouted behind her.

"Let me see!"

"Wait! Almost finished!"

The little girl popped up and held out her hands to him, revealing a crude daisy necklace.

"Here, this is for you! Will you wear it?"

The boy who seemed so agitated from waiting immediately beamed at her and donned his gift, hugging her carefully, as not to crush the delicate flowers.

"You're the best. I love you!"

The little girl nuzzled his cheek, giggling, "You're stupid. But I love you too. Come on, let's go back to the swings."

As the two ran off together, Shin's normally stoic countenance softened considerably. His thumb ran a few affectionate circles against her palm as they began walking once more. He really could be adorable when he lightened up a little, but she knew he had a reputation as a hard ass to uphold. She was grateful that he allowed her to see the softer aspects to him. It was a very intimate and personal honor that only she had, since Shin wasn't the type to open up to anyone he felt couldn't handle him at his worst. With his array of mood swings and harsh sentiments, he could be a bit of a horse pill to swallow. Nonetheless, she was well aware that his signature brand of apathy was to protect a man that craved affection like a dying flower cried for water. He chose her to give him that care, and it was a role she cherished more than she could always have the courage to express.

"Remind you of someone?"

"I believe I made you a ring, which is way better than a necklace."

Shin chuckled, veering on to a walkway that would lead back to her house.

"Oh, did you want to come back to my place?"

He nodded, his expression going slack, back to being unreadable.

"If you don't mind. I want to make sure you settle in properly. Knowing you, you could be up until 4 AM eating cookies… again."

"Yes, Master."

Shin's grip on her hand tightened a bit as he turned his face from her. Through his hair she could make out the tip of his ear flush pink, and it tickled her pride. She alone had the ability to poke through the chinks in his armor, and she often did, just for the fun of it. The longer they were together, the more comfortable she was with teasing him. He couldn't expect her to just take all of his scolding sitting down; she was a tit for tat kind of girl.

"You have a lot of nerve calling me that in public. You're not so bold when we're alone."

Choosing to respond with silence, Dei linked arms with him instead.

"That's what I thought…" she heard Shin mumble.

"What was that?"

"I said, that's what I thought. It's wise that you back down."

"Who's backing down?"

"You. Unless of course, you think you can handle my punishment for being mouthy."

It was Dei's turn to blush, looking at her moving feet so Shin couldn't see the effect of his words. Raising her free hand to her neck, she gingerly ran her fingers over the "punishment" he hinted at. She had concealed it with makeup to avoid being interrogated by Sawa and Mine, but underneath the cover up was a purplish bruise from when her boyfriend had sucked the life out of her neck. It was his favorite way of establishing dominance. He hadn't felt the need to leave hickeys while in the early days of their intimacy. He had been trying to be tender. But since she insisted that she wasn't a fragile little virgin anymore and to stop treating her as such, he obliged ardently. He wasn't too keen on her covering up his handiwork though. He would never admit it, but Dei knew he wanted it to be obvious so that Toma would stay in his place.

Snickering triumphantly, Shin placed his palm from his locked arm on the small of her back.

"You know I'm only teasing, Dei," he tittered, raking his fingers casually across her skin, "You can slap me when we get back to your house, if it would make you feel better." He leaned over to plant a soft peck on her head as they approached her complex. She removed her arm to dig for her key, but paused before.

"Turn your head," she insisted.

"What?"

"Turn. Your head."

"Why must you be such a pain in the ass…"

Once he reluctantly did as he was told, she fished her key out of her bra. She didn't have any pockets in the dress she was wearing, nor did she have her bag, so it seemed to be the only option other than bother Shin to keep it. Poking him to signal he was in the clear, she skipped up the steps and allowed him to walk in first, stepping into the quaint little kitchen.

"Dei. Go make tea. Please. " he added after she glowered at him.

"Why can't you make it yourself?"

"It's not my house."

"I'm giving you permission."

"I still don't want to."

"Shin."

"What? My hands are made for more intricate things."

For him to imply such lewdness with a straight face would usually make her blush, but she slapped his arm instead for being so cheeky. He flinched, his eyes widening in a flash of shock before snickering.

"What was that for?" he playfully grabbed her wrists and pulled her into him, lowering his head to into her shoulder affectionately, as if to make up for his smart mouth.

"You said earlier I could slap you," she giggled, grazing her nails down his back, relishing his scent. He always smelled of oil paints and melon. An odd blend of scents. The scent didn't mean much to her while she and Shin were still platonic. After he confessed to her, she found herself enjoying it a bit more. Now that they had been together for a while, it was comforting and arousing all at once. She breathed in his scent and placed a small kiss on the nape of his neck, causing him involuntarily blow a tuft of air through his nose.

"And you actually did it… And I'm the mean one. Go make the tea now, will you?" he mumbled into her skin. It made her shudder slightly. It wouldn't be good if he kept his lips on her neck, he had a maddening habit of whispering suggestive things from below her ear. He had told her to go but his arms were still linked around her waist, pressing her tiny frame into his lanky one.

"As you wish, Master."

Dei moved to unhook herself from his grasp but after she felt Shin's lips part slightly on her skin and his hold tightened, she realized what she had said. Being addressed in that manner was always a sexual trigger for him. Why she didn't know, but she often used it just to get him riled up, regardless of whether or not she was actually planning to indulge him. But now she had backed herself into a bit of a corner.

"Are you trying to start something Dei?" he muttered dangerously. Pulling her hips into his, Shin trailed three light kisses in the spot he had just warmed with his breath. She exhaled quietly, involuntarily cocking her head slightly to give him another opening. He took it.

Guiding her slowly, he walked her backwards to the counters. Once the small of her back was pressed into the granite, he eased her neck into a few more kisses, deeper this time. Nudging his leg in between hers, he licked down the side of her skin, biting softly just above her shoulder. Sighing, she let her head loll back as he nipped into the sensitive area. Her shoulders were always tense; he was amazing at biting and sucking those little mounds of stress away.

The encouragement pushed him further. His knee rose into her private area as he suckled on the spot he had just finished teasing with his teeth. His chest was heaving slightly while he was trying to pace himself, but she could tell her whimpering was making it hard for him. Dei used one hand to trail into his hair, grasping it slightly after every well placed nip up her neck, and the other to go into his shirt. Shin continued marking his territory on her neck, switching sides as Dei tugged leniently on his hair.

. Relinquishing his assault on her neck, he paused to look at her. His irises were blown up with lust, his chest heaving slightly.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly, moving some of her hair out of her face.

Instead of responding she pushed in to kiss him, using the hand in his hair to pull his lips towards hers. He responded in kind, nibbling on her lower lip lightly before allowing her to venture inside. She went in seeking dominance and lost; Shin's aggression in the kiss overpowered her, his tongue guiding hers as he lifted her to sit on the counter tops. Dei tried to bring her knees together as her nether regions began to tense up, but Shin's leg wouldn't budge from in between hers, so she was left to deal with her throbbing pussy. She wrapped her legs around Shin's to deal with the sensation. He pulled away from her lips and popped open the few buttons of her dress to free her bra.

"Open your legs."

She did as she was told. His natural voice was already pretty damn seductive, but add a bit of lust and it became the husky tone of an incubus.

"What do you say?" Dei blushed before relinquishing, "Yes, Master."

"Good girl," he unclasped her bra with the front hooks and her girls came tumbling out. The cool air against them disrupted the warmth around them, but Shin quickly corrected this by putting his face in between them, planting a kiss on each side. His fingers trailed up her bare thigh inside her dress, pushing away the cotton that hid her vulva from him.

"Does it ache?" he looked up from her chest and smirked as her beat red face nodded fervently.

"How much does it hurt?" she tried to press her hips into his fingers but he withdrew them sharply.

"You know what I want."

"Please Master…" she gulped, "P-please have your way with me."

Satisfied, he simultaneously licked a loop on a nipple and dragged two fingers against her wet folds. The combination had her moan out loud, her knees hiking up slightly. He took one of the erect pebbled mounds fully into his mouth, sucking and licking intermittently, as he ran circles with his thumb across her damp clit.

"Ah, fuck!" she couldn't help it.

Sniggering, Shin inserted a finger up to the knuckle as he switched to the other breasts, her hips bucking slightly, scooting her forward on the counter. She rested her back against the wall, removing her hands from Shin and to the edge of the counter to keep her balance. Her insides were coiling up around Shin's finger and soon just a digit wouldn't be enough. He inserted a second one, curling them slightly, Dei hips sliding forward as her toes flexed in excitement. He continued his manipulation of her clit as he pushed the two further inside of her, teasing her with shallow thrusts.

His mouth left a nipple with a slight pop, and she pouted when he withdrew his hand from underneath the dress.

"Don't pout, love," he entreated. Her eyebrow raised in anticipation as he unbuckled his jeans. To her dismay he got on his knees. Sliding her panties off, he rested her legs on his shoulders, pulling his schlong out of his boxers. The tip was red and the entire mass was pulsating.

"Did I do that?"

"Minx."

She moved her leg back down and stroked his member with her toes, gripping the head with them. His breath hitched deliciously and an under the radar moan slipped from his lips before he playfully slapped her foot back to its original position.

He ducked his head under the dress, and her leg gave an involuntary jolt as his tongue lapped her up.

His left hand accompanied him. His tongue ran across her folds and took care of the clit as his fingers pulsed in and out of her. Her bare breasts jiggled as she squirmed from his tongue, taking care not to crush him with her knees. One of her hands remained on the counter while the other found Shin;s scalp again. After a particularly sharp lick her fisted balled some of his hair. He exhaled a hot breath against her pussy and groaned deeply mid stroke; the vibration made her whimper shamelessly, his name rolling out of her mouth every time he moaned into her lips. Through lidded eyes she peered down at him; his now messy hair was sticking up everywhere in her grasp and he was playing with his cock while he took care of her. Every squeeze on his member and pull on his hair would elicit a shuddering moan in between her legs.

Shin dragged his index finger down one of her walls and she couldn't help but to uproot shins scalp, it was unexpected and it felt too good.

Pleasured curses erupted from underneath and he went into overdrive, pushing her further and further towards her limit.

"Shin, don't stop, please," she begged, because if he slowed down she might lose it.

He showed no signs of relenting, in fact pushing harder, his tongue accelerated from her words. The pleasure was fully blocking out the fact that this counter was making her ass numb, and that her hand was gripping the edge for dear life. Shin knew the signs of her coming: she had begun to grind her hips into his face. For the final stretch he sucked greedily and noisily on the clitoris, wanting her to hear just how delicious she was. Dei didn't know whether it was the sound of him feasting on her like it was the last meal or the stimulation itself, but it was getting to her. Unable to help it anymore, she clenched her legs around his face. He shoved his two fingers as far as in he could and was rewarded with a gush of juice in his mouth. He lapped it up hungrily, taking his hand off his cock and gripping Dei's quaking thighs to keep them from vicing his skull.

With one last kiss on his favorite dish he came up for air, his face flushed and sweaty, gazing triumphantly at a completely exhausted Dei. She was all but about to fall off the counter so he steadied her by holding her waist and kissing her. Some girls didn't like the taste of themselves, but she had a sweet nectar that she also loved to partake in.

"Are you all right love?" he nuzzled his nose into her cheek, she stroked his face.

"Yes, thank you Master."

He felt his member seize from below st the address, and his raging need for her quickly retook his body. He wanted to give her time to recover. So "he" would just have to hold off.

Dei stepped down from the counter with Shin's help, and grinned at him devilishly.

"My, master… you've got quite the dilemma down here."

His cock looked desperate, and she was more than willing to relieve it. Shortly after he had taken her virginity, she was still a bit scared of it, and very shy during sex. Calling Shin by his pet name was enough for her to hide from him for a two days. But after some months, and many hormone fueled practice sessions, she was much more comfortable with both. She would still stammer a bit at times at his pet name, but she was very well acquainted with the beast in front of her.

Shin gulped and allowed Dei to reverse their positions, his back to the counter and her on eye level with his member. She dragged his jeans down to his ankles with a bit of effort (they're so damn tight ), and stared up at him as she tailed her tongue from the base to the tip. Above her Shin inhaled sharply, opening his legs a bit wider as he stepped out of his clothes. He loved how Dei kept eye contact with him. The way they glittered while she toyed with it, when they teared up while he was gagging her, he loved it all.

Dei used her hand to screw around the shaft, matching its pace to that of her mouth. Her head was sucking clockwise and her hand was gripping counter, it was enough for Shin to throw his head back and mentally ask her father for forgiveness. She pulled back and spat on it, audibly letting the leftover saliva drip from her bottom lip before devouring it again.

"Dei, don't hold back," he groaned. She was still teasing him. His knuckles were white with the grip he had on the edge of the counter, he was in no mood for it. With her mouth still full, she winked at him from below, and pushed until his mass met the back of her throat. Moaning with him inside her throat, she drew a flower on the underside with her tongue. She closed her mouth around him and he hissed, biting his lip to keep himself from being so noisy. He was meant to be the one in control. If she knew the effect she had on him, she'd never listen to him again.

Her hollowed cheeks were a sight to be hold; he stroked her hair affectionately as she worked. His breath hitched in his throat when she sped up her pace, allowing the pressure from her tongue to slide over every sensitive vein in his piece. He struggled to keep still. It was only months ago he had to coach her through technique, he ended up creating a savant. Dei hummed into his cock, her mouth sliding on it greedily as she peered up at him. Her gaze was tantalizing, huge sweet eyes and a filthy mouth. The sexiest paradox in the book.

Dei patted the sides of her head as she worked, peering up at him expectantly.

".…You want that?" he asked, almost in disbelief. The last time he face fucked her she seemed ambivalent, as if she preferred to do the work herself. Nonetheless she signaled a thumbs up from below.

"Dei," Shin chuckled, straightening his back and holding the sides of her head, "when did you become so filthy?" She laughed as best as you can with your mouth full of cock and flicked him with her tongue teasingly. He made the first thrust, followed by a second, and soon was steadily climbing to his peak. Dei gripped his hips with her hands, moaning gently, appreciating that even while rough Shin did his best not to hurt her. His eyes were closed and his lip should have been bleeding by the way he was gnawing on it. She could tell he was close. She sucked on his piece as he thrusted, pushing him over the edge. His groaning turned into a one satisfied mess of a sound, half sigh half moan, when he finally released in her mouth. She swallowed of course, because he had trained her to. He stroked her hair as she opened wide to reveal it was all gone.

"Good girl," he cajoled her.

"Shin…" Dei was pointing at his crotch. He was still hard. It happened every now and again but not usually when he cums so urgently.

"Do you have any energy to spare?" he inquired. Pushing her too far was out of the question. She really was delicate, and he had to watch to make sure he didn't overexert her. But she nodded, getting up from her knees and resting her head on his chest. It was just like her. Even if she was tired, she would never admit it to him. Perhaps from fear of him judging too harshly. He grimaced against her forehead, a tinge of self hatred spoiling the moment. He wasn't the best at showing affection. As of late he had truly been making an effort, for her sake, and to prove to himself that he could learn how. Little things, like a new necklace, or complimenting her. He tried to prove that he loved her through actions, and not words. Namely, in the way that he fucked her.

Dei glanced up at him, "How about-"

She was cut off by a fierce kiss, her face being held up by Shin's slightly sweaty palm. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip for access, cupping his hands beneath her rear.

"Up."

Dei obeyed, lifting up her legs to let Shin hoist her up and cradle her. He kept assaulting her lips with his and his all apparent boner twitched underneath butt. She had just cum, but she was already starting to heat up again. Hooking her arms around her boyfriend's neck, she used her tongue to run a long stroke up the skin. He shuddered quietly before locking eyes with her. His intensity used to make her blush profusely, it still did at times. But Dei had learned that his eyes say what he usually can't with words.

"...you taste nice," he murmured. He grazed his lips across the bruises on her neck he had just created, and she hissed from the pleasurable sting.

"I taste like you Shin," she giggled. She had never heard of a man enjoying the taste of his own release. She was so shocked when he kissed after his first blow job, she almost told Sawa about it. Shin's face remained unmoved, his eyes still piercing.

"Let me taste all of it. Please," he brought his lips back up to kiss her, and this time it was desperate. Hiking herself up in his arms, Dei obliged, grabbing the sides of his face and moving her tongue with his. His tongue explored her mouth, truly scavenging for the last of his remnant. He caught her tongue in between his lips and licked the length of it, making her gasp. He always had some kind of quirk or trick she didn't know about. How he was a virgin before her she didn't know.

He squeezed her butt and hoisted her up, taking quick paces across the room to lay her on the bed. Dei unhooked her legs from him and crawled backwards towards the headboard, fixated on Shin's face. He looked ravenous. On another person it would have been off putting, disgusting even. But on Shin, her shin, his handsome face paired with a wicked tongue game, it was scintillating.

"Why are you running?" he grinned, cocking his head. He tore off his shirt as if it was suffocating him.

"Because I know you'll chase me."

Without warning he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards him, sitting her up to pull off the dress and bra. She couldn't help but to blush. It's not like she had never been in the buff with him before, but he looked so enthralled by her naked visage. She hardly deserved such attention. As if reading her thoughts, Shin pulled her underneath him and dealt a barrage of kisses into her chest.

"You're stunning, Dei," he murmured in between her mounds. A sigh escaped her lips when he licked down her sternum to her navel, peppering the area with more light kisses. Compliments from Shin were so rare it was like a form of foreplay in itself.

"You're so sweet, my little tsundere."

Shin stopped moving and looked to his side, suddenly interested in her closet as his face flushed.

"What's wrong with you? Don't call me that. Idiot."

Seeing an opportunity, she flipped him over on his back, straddling his chest. He could feel her wetness against his navel. With a quizzical look he sat up. As he rose his hips moved slightly underneath Dei's bare warmth, and they both groaned at the friction. He hesitated before placing his hands on her hips, pushing her down against his groin. Her sharp cry made his member twitch up against her, bewitched by the sound and scent of her sexuality. Her moans were even sweeter than her natural voice, and he intended to make her sound it until both of their ears rang.

Dei, using Shin's shoulders to steady herself, ground her aching nether regions against his pulsing member. He groaned his favorite obscenities and pushed down on her thighs to increase the friction. Her thighs were a bit damp with sweat, but her warmth felt heavenly against his skin. She rolled her hips forward so fluidly; with her pink, pleasured face along with her unabashed and incessant moans, she was a perfect portrait of natural sensuality. Shin bit into her shoulder as she surged close to him, releasing a rolling moan that made his groin throb again. The tip of it poked its head into her entrance and she bucked against him, whining at the sensation. She tried to lift up to feel more of it, but the way he was pinning down her hips restricted her.

"Put it in, Shin, now."

"Who are you to be giving me orders?"

"Please Master, fuck my pink pussy and satisfy me!"

Shin's ears turned red. That was new for her, to be so lewd and to be so forthright about it. He just chalked it up to his magic dick and smirked, letting his member stand before lifting her to sit on top of it. She lowered herself eagerly.

Dei called out for God as Shin's full length entered her all at once, and he winced immediately from being enveloped in her warmth. Before he could recover she had begun pumping on him, her nails digging into his chest as she rode him. Her insides were coiling even more now with him inside. Shin tried to get a grip on himself. Her inundation was overwhelming him. He often tried to keep his cool while she took charge, but she was on the warpath today. He couldn't take it.

He clutched on to the sheets with one hand and her waist with the other, his back arching slightly as his girl took command of him. Cursing under his breath was all he could to keep himself from unraveling.

"Does it feel good, Shin?" Dei taunted him, knowing damn well it felt good by his contorted expression. He gave an inhibited nod, moaning behind his biting lip. Taking her hips, he held her in place to thrust up into her, relishing in the staggering moan he got in response.

Shin's pummeling into her womb was making Dei's peak approach very quickly. He continued to hit a spot that seemed tucked away into her womanhood; she could never reach it with her fingers, but he could scratch the itch so well that his member was absolutely coated with her own juices. Her milky white nectar was dripping from his dick to his crotch. It was mortifying to see it at one point in time because she thought he had broke something in there, but he assured her it was a natural secretion that came when you were extremely in the mood. Her head lolled back as he moved he guided her hips beneath, biting his lip incessantly, the occasional "Oh god" and "Fuck, fuck" escaping him.

She, on the other hand, was unabashedly flinging out his name, her toes curling beneath her. Dei glanced down at him to warn him it was coming, he nodded, already able to tell from the way her pussy was clenching around him. Her muscles were getting too tight for comfort, and she dug her nails into Shin's hands to deal with it. The coils were winding into something unbearable, until they suddenly burst and she finally climaxed as Shin slammed her down on him. Her orgasm tightened around Shin, who was barely hanging on, and coaxed his release as well. He exhaled tiredly and opened his arms up wide. Dei dismounted and curled up in his arms, comforted by his tight embrace. She sniffed once.

"We stink… we should clean up Shin."

He waved her off sleepily.

"I love you Shin."

"You know it's corny to say that after sex?"

"...You're a real ass sometimes."


End file.
